marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Gwen Stacy (Raimi)
thumb|280pxGwen Stacy es uno de los compañeros de clase de Peter Parker. Biografía ''Spider-Man 3 Spider-Man) rescues her early in the film from a construction crane accident. She kisses an upside-down Spider-Man which causes MJ to become angry and hurt. As Peter is at the top of Dr. Connors' quantum mechanics class, he tutors her; Peter told MJ science wasn't Gwen's strongest subject. She considers Peter a genius and is very fond of him. ">Gwen es socio classmate y laboratorio de Peter, que (como Spider-Man) rescata a principios de la película de un accidente de grúa de construcción. Ella besa a un revés Spider-Man que causa MJ se enojó y herido. Como Peter es en la parte superior de la clase de mecánica cuántica de Dr. Connors, él tutores Peter dijo ciencia MJ no era el tema más fuerte de Gwen. Ella considera que Peter un genio y es muy amigo de él. Eddie Brock, who took pictures of her so she could be a model. Eddie mistakes her casual friendship for the same kind of romantic attraction he feels for her. This relationship is short-lived, as Peter Parker, under the influence of the symbiote, steals her from Eddie (fueling his hatred for Parker) and goes out on a date with her. He dances with her at the same jazz club where MJ works, but Gwen realizes that Peter is doing this to make MJ jealous. She apologizes to MJ, and leaves. ">Ella es también una relación con Eddie Brock, quien tomó fotos de ella, así que ella podría ser un modelo. Eddie confunde su amistad casual para el mismo tipo de atracción romántica que siente por ella. Esta relación es de corta duración, como Peter Parker, bajo la influencia del simbionte, le roba a Eddie (alimentando su odio por Parker) y sale en una cita con ella. Baila con ella en el mismo club de jazz donde trabaja MJ, pero Gwen se da cuenta de que Peter está haciendo esto para que MJ celoso. Ella se disculpa con MJ y hojas. Harry Osborn's funeral. " lang="es">Más tarde está presente en el funeral de Harry Osborn . Rasgos de carácter Gwen es una chica original y simple, dulce y alegre. Ella también es muy honesta, está preocupado por los sentimientos de Mary Jane Watsonmientras saliendo con Peter Parker. Relaciones *Peter Parker - interés amigo y amor. *George Stacy - padre. *Eddie Brock - Ex-novio. Apariciones/actrices *Serie de Raimi (1 película) **Spider-Man 3 ''(Primera aparición) , Bryce Dallas Howard Detrás de las escenas *Bryce Dallas Howard había escuchado muchas de sus acrobacias, a pesar de estar embarazada de varios meses. *Muchos fans se quejaron porque Sam Raimi sustituir caracteres de Gwen con Mary Jane Watson en las dos primeras películas. *Howard había teñido el pelo rubio para el papel. Trivia *En los cómics, el papel de Gwen es mucho más grande en la vida de Peter Parker, siendo su primera novia y así ser asesinado por el Duende verde, un acontecimiento fundamental en la historia de Spider-Man. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Civiles Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Spider-Man Categoría:Stacy